Luke's Revenge and Percy's Love
by deathhawk17
Summary: when Luke attacks camp half blood with his army of soldiers, they are left defenseless, and Percy loses the one he loves. STORY FINISHED!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter one: the beginning **

It had finally happened.

And Percy was furious with himself.

He thought "how could I let him do this, she was almost mine!"  
A few days earlier in mid-august, trouble began to brew at camp half blood.  
And someone got hurt.

Luke had come back in an all- out attack against camp half blood.

His goal was to destroy Percy Jackson.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO

Luke and his army charged down half blood hill, sweeping in to camp half blood like water through a split dam.  
Luke at the lead was yelling commands to his troops while wielding his blade, backbiter.  
An Aphrodite girl was going to the ladies room to fix her makeup, (at the middle of the night) when she saw the troops coming down.

She screamed.

Lighting crackled down, illuminating the soon-to-be battlefield.  
The campers came rushing from their cabins, and a weary Hermes camper yelled "I was trying to sleep; it's only what 1 am?"  
The warriors came gushing in with no mercy, breaking the bonds keeping monsters out, and the weather blocker.  
Rain flooded in, soaking everyone instantly.

Percy pulled out his pen, Riptide and went for the front of the campers.

"Alright everyone we have a fight, beckendorf, take the boys with me! Thalia and annabeth take the--- the war gods daughter _herself_ Clarisse interrupted him, "no I think I will take the girls." "Fine whatever, Percy said. But go with Thalia and annabeth please? This is no time for arguments." Yelled Percy to the campers

The boys advanced with their blades out while some archer's scaled buildings.  
The girls took defense and stayed back with shields and swords. Archers lined the front with Clarisse and Thalia.  
Clarisse said "why don't you let me do the fighting. I am the war god's daughter."  
"You see those bolts? Yeah their dads, so shut up.' Thalia replied mockingly  
Annabeth cleverly backed off.  
While the kronros troops poured in, Percy went for Luke.

Percy shouted" damn you Luke, invading us here, you must be desperate!"  
Luke smirked, and snorted, "if I was so despite as you say, why would I have all of these warriors at my back and call?"  
Percy yelled back" you have all of these warriors because of kronros, not you! Kronros is the one they serve; they would abandon you without a second thought!"  
Luke charged at Percy and he parried, and then pulled out his fixed shield.  
He uncapped riptide, and slashed at Luke.  
The sound of clanging metal erupted through the camp.

The battle had begun.

Percy backed up itching closer to the oceanic water.

Percy thought "Luke is no feeble opponent, I need the ocean."  
Luke just laughed menacingly.

Meanwhile Thalia was battling an ogre behind a cabin when she saw Luke and Percy battling.  
She finished the ogre off and began to eavesdrop.   
She heard Luke say" it won't happen, you and--- then a small group ambushed her knocking her to her butt. She had beaten, no mauled, her opponents because she was desperate to hear what Luke and Percy were saying, but they had left.

Camp half blood was losing! Using Marjory with fear, kronros was taking the camp. Clarisse had twisted her ankle early on, so she wasn't much of a help wounded.  
That's when the tide turned.

Dionysus came out of the big house and summoned a large grape vine. The vine tangled many monsters up and smashed them on the ground. It rose higher and higher abducting more and more monsters, when lighting struck.  
It charred the grape vine and sent it, burning down to the ground.

Thalia gaped in wonder, why would Zeus do that?  
a smaller lighting bolt headed for her.

Luke and Percy were fleeing from the grape vine's wrath, now a raging inferno even with the rain.  
Percy was quick enough to leap in front of Thalia before she was hit.

Unfortunately, Percy wasn't s as lucky. He was sent spiraling into the Apollo cabin and was knocked unconscious.  
Luke turned to Thalia, a fire blazing in his eyes.

He said in a soothing voice, "what has happened? Zeus has turned on you Thalia, you're father. He wishes to destroy you. But you are stronger than that, you- no we can destroy him together, just join me Thalia and I will make you a titan in throne next to me."  
Thalia was weeping; she collapsed into Luke's arms.  
She sad a weak okay, and fainted.

Percy however had just woken up to see the love of his life being carried away by his arch enemy Luke, when annabeth came in.  
She saw Percy starring at Thalia and saw him crying. She knew it then, Percy didn't love her.

Tears burst from her eyes as swift as an arrow and she slapped him. "Why?" She said.  
"Because, she is strong, beautiful, magnificent and her eyes…- she cut him off there."  
"You abandon me, as if I was some rag." "Wait what?"  
You drool over her and ignore me." Managed annabeth  
"That's not true; we are friends" Percy stammered  
Then Percy was torn between two loves. He was kissed by the wonderful annabeth.  
A sensation rippled through him like a stone in the water.  
Annabeth left a shocked Percy shivering in the rain.

It was over, Luke had left the camp beaten and bent down.  
Aphrodite smiled, as the next great love story has begun.

What will the campers do?

What will happen to annabeth and Percy?

Will Percy be able to save Thalia?

Will things ever be the same?

Find out in chapter two, the revenge!

I WILL NOT PUBLISH CHAPTER TWO UNTIL I HAVE 5 REVIEWS!!


	2. The Voyage

Hello! This chapter maybe a little less "packed", and a little shorter, but I'll post after only 3 reviews.

Without further ado, LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Percy held his head in his hand. A drop of cold sweat dripped solely onto the floor.

Things were running through Percy's mind. Intense things.

Percy knew he would go to the end of the earth and back to rescue Thalia, but annabeth, what would she say?

He knew he needed her, and Grover. The problem was Grover had gone out in search of pan, and hadn't sent a message back via empathy link, he thought about calling him using a golden drachma, but concluded that would be selfish.

So that was it. He would run away from camp, annabeth or not, at the middle of night, no plan and no idea what to do.

He started packing.

The next day, Percy confronted annabeth.

He told her about his plan and what -and when he was going to go.

She looked at him like he was crazy, gave a deep breath and said,

"Percy, I know two things n this life: one is that I love you, the other, is that Thalia is my friend.

So, here's my answer." she held her hand out to him, and when he tried to take it, she pulled it away and slapped him.

"But you..." Percy stammered.

Then she kissed him.

"WO-ah guah. Bu--"... was all that came out of Percy's mouth.

Okay she said broadly.

The next night Percy was awakened by an exited annabeth.

"Ready?" she asked

"Err... uh yeah", Percy stammered sleepily.

He slid out of bed, forgetting he was in his boxers, looked down and smiled weakly.

"Uh... sorry..." Percy said while sliding his covers quickly over his half-naked body.

"That's...okay..." annabeth said and went outside to wait,

When Percy was changed and ready, he slipped out side,

"ABOUT TIME seaweed brain!" annabeth muttered.

Sheesh sorry, can we go now? Percy said impatiently.

"Sure" annabeth replied, "Only one problem, what do we GO IN?"

"Ah, I was hoping you'd ask that. I had Tyson prepare a boat for us..."

Percy raised a steel boat out of the water, and asked smoothly, "what should we name it?

Annabeth returned "the en surface?

"Sure, why not?" Percy said

Percy and annabeth climbed aboard the en surface, and went below deck.

"It's incredible!" annabeth exclaimed

"Even for _you_ this is incredible!"

They both noticed the two rooms separated by a thin wall, and a door.

Percy silently thanked Tyson for the close quarter rooms, he liked being close to annabeth,

Annabeth was thinking the same thing and she

Also silently thanked Tyson for the close quarter rooms, she liked being close to Percy.

The two teens went up deck and set off on their journey.

Remembering old scars, they knew they were coming close to the sirens.

Annabeth asked Percy if he would tie her up again, and de arm her. She thought of EVERYTHING she could use to escape and then she was tied down.

Percy plugged his ears from the siren's "sweet" melody, and went through.

Meanwhile annabeth was having the time of her life.

The sirens wove tales in songs of her and Percy together at last and Thalia gone.

She struggled harshly and tried and tried to get out all in vain.

When they finally left the area of the sirens, Percy sped up just to be sure and unplugged his ears.

But they weren't out yet.

He ran for the edge if the boat and leaped off.

He splashed in a tumble of arms and legs.

When he came up and found he was long away from the sirens, and saw annabeth leaning over him, waiting for him to arouse.

She explained, "when you came up I took you're ear plugs and jumped into the ocean. I brought you out; sirens music stuck in you're head. I pulled you out unconscious and brought you aboard the ship. That was twenty minutes ago.

Percy sat up and smiled.

He felt some liquid on his lips, but the rest was dry.

Annabeth was kissing him while he slept.

The shadow faded from the screen as Luke showed Thalia what had happened between Percy and annabeth

Tears streamed down her face as Thalia balled her fists.

She had believed annabeth to be her friend. She was now her worst enemy.

She shot her head up and swore to the gods. They didn't like that much.

Luke mentioned calmly, but fierce as a tiger "she, annabeth was you're friend. Just as you're father thunder roared defiantly she has turned her back on you. She is stealing the one you love most. Will you let that happen?"

Thalia's stream of tears stopped abruptly as she clenched her fists tightly.

"Annabeth, will die." she yelled ice cold, and walked away.


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO m'kay?

Sorry for the late update this time, but I was busy.

The next chapter will be up when I finish it, but still R&R please!

Let the story begin!

* * *

**Chapter 3 the Meeting**

Up at mount Olympus, the gods were beginning a meeting.

"I now call this meeting to order!" boomed Zeus.  
"As we all know, the threat of kronros is growing. Luke under his command, attacked camp half blood." started Poseidon  
The few gods whom didn't know about the assault gasped.

Poseidon continued "The camper's were losing the battle. So, Dionysus tried to help the heroes in battle by summoning a grape vine."  
Poseidon breathed in," when he tried to "kill" some monsters with it, it was shot down by a thunder bolt. Then Thalia was nearly struck by lighting. Instead, my son Perseus was." Poseidon growled  
The gods and goddesses stared at Zeus

Zeus took a deep breath and replied" I did those things for a reason." I knew what was to happen. Thalia was going to turn to the side of our father, the titan lord. As she has now."  
this was getting hard for Zeus but he continued" so I tried to paralyze her for a short time, where she would not be able to join him."  
"So why did you char my vine then?" asked Dionysus and Athena replied,  
"Kronros thinks he is more powerful than us. Luke recovered quickly, and we cannot suffer another victory.""... That doesn't explain why you did it!" yelled Dionysus "Athena is right. I took your vine down so you wouldn't win. If you did win kronros would expect more power more strength, and be prepared for it. If he underestimates us, we will win. Anyway, why do you care about those heroes?" "Oh them I don't give a s-... I don't care for them. I care for my vine." Zeus rolled his eyes and said "very well. But is everyone clear as to why I interfered? The gods and goddesses nodded. "Then is their any other item to attend to?"

"What about you're daughter, thalia?" asked Hermes, whose cell phone started ringing "Barbie girl" ring tone.  
Apollo eyed him oddly.

Hermes shut off the phone."my daughter?" said Zeus"I suppose we can't do anything."  
Aphrodite said "no, it has already begun. Two heroes have gone out for thalia."  
Athena then asked "which two?"  
Aphrodite turned too Poseidon and Athena.  
"Percy and annabeth." she said, "I also think this may be the greatest love story of all time."  
The gods all stared at the reluctant pair.

"Athena said "I do not like this relationship." but if it is too defeat our father,  
I will join you Poseidon"  
Poseidon nodded "It is very true. You are the goddess of wisdom. And I accept you're alliance." "Is that all?" Zeus thundered no one replied. "Then I call this meeting adjourned."

Back on the en surface (Percy and annabeth's boat)

Percy and annabeth shot up with a jolt. They had both seen the meeting of the gods in dream form.  
Annabeth rushed outside Percy's room and shouted " seaweed brain, I had a dream! Come out!" Percy replied  
_"Wow a dream those are sooo rare." _annabeth open the door. 'HEY!" Percy shouted and pulled his covers over him. Annabeth jumped down next to him and he blushed.  
Annabeth began to tell Percy what her dream was.  
But all Percy was thinking was_" wow, she is so beautiful in that nightgown; she is even sexier now then daytime. or maybe it's the fact she's sitting less then a foot away from me, half naked, in my bed." _during this, Percy managed to catch a little of her dream.  
When annabeth finished her dream, Percy replied "I had the same one. It must have been real."

Annabeth stared at Percy and thought _"wow, he's really handsome at night."_ but she said,"I agree. Do you think Thalia saw it?  
Percy shrugged and closed his eyes. "g'night" he said.  
and annabeth said" night" and fell asleep next to Percy. And she liked that. Alot.

But Thalia was having a nightmare. What she saw, was Percy and annabeth, that night.

* * *

That ending may have been a bit misleading, they didn't have sex. Just slept in the same bed.

Sorry for that.

Anyway, I wrote this chapter right after I woke up so it may be a little off. I tried to use more dialogue and have better spelling, as I will review it. I am writing this without spell-check. Sorry

Please R&R! deathhawk


	4. AN and A Little More

Okay, I know there is some confusion as to what has happened so far.

Again, I changed some details from the titans curse.

Also, I know some things are off, but it is all part of the storyline.

Last night, I had a dream, it was about this story. And, I am going to use that plotline. It will be good!

I know what will happen threwout the story, and I can give you a line from the last chapter.

Here it is

"a lone raven flew across the desolate sky. It landed in an abandoned building complex; its home. "At least it has a home to go back to" thought Percy, as the box was lowered down deeper and deeper.

Seems interesting eh? Well keep checking back and reviewing! I still need to type up the chapters, but their in my head. (Reviewing will "help" me go faster...

Thanks! DEATHHAWK


	5. The Island

Hey, here's the anticipated chapter four, "THE ISLAND"

sorry it's so short.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO..!!!!

* * *

**Chapter four the Island**

Percy and annabeth were sailing across the Caribbean, enjoying the view when Percy felt something. He leaned over the side and puked.  
"Seasick? How can you be seasick" annabeth thought out loud.  
Percy replied" I'm not sure...Luke's the only thing I can think of that would make me sick."  
Percy began thinking why he is seasick. After losing his lunch it hit Percy! it **was** Luke. He could feel the princess andromeda docked at an island a few miles off of Puerto Rico. They were at Costa Rica now, so it wouldn't be a long journey.  
Annabeth waited patiently for Percy to say something.

When Percy managed to say something, he said "BRB"  
And, jumped off the side of the boat. Into shark infested water. And sharks don't like Poseidon.  
All annabeth thought was "Percy knows internet slang?" considering Percy jumping off the sides of boats was a normal thing.

Meanwhile, underwater Percy was making sure it was the princess andromeda. The perception was so much clearer underwater.

When Percy came up annabeth shouted "what took you so long? Went to play with you're seahorse friends I suppose?"  
Percy said " no, I was in fact trying to find some thing out."  
"And what would that be?" Asked annabeth."Oh, nothing… JUST WHERE LUKE AND THALIA ARE!" Percy shouted.  
Annabeth's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked  
percy nodded. and aimed the boat for the "villans' island.

Meanwhile….

Luke and Thalia were spying on the two.

Thalia had just woken up and come down to the kitchen when she saw luke.  
"What are you doing?" she asked  
"Hey, morning. Come over here and see.""  
Thalia walked cautiously to Luke"so you're watching the two idiots eh?" Said thalia  
"Yeah, and it appears they've found our little island."  
Luke said slyly.

Thalia smirked and said "excellent. Now I can do away with that pest annabeth."  
"And I can convert Percy to our "side",  
and I can finally have Percy as my boyfriend!"  
"A boyfriend, is that it?!" laughed Luke"Just you're boyfriend? Hell, I'd have him be my slave or something."  
"Oh, by boyfriend I meant a loyal hero to serve me and well, be a boyfriend." Thalia said dreamily  
"What the f… just a boyfriend and a servant..? I can do better than that." Luke muttered.  
Luke clapped his hands. "WE HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO! Yelled Luke to his slaves."ARM THYSELVES AND PREARE!"

Back aboard the _en surface_ Percy and annabeth were "talking".  
"Annabeth?" Percy said "yeah Percy" said annabeth  
"I think.. I don't know what will happen when we find Luke."  
"Percy, you're right. We may die there." annabeth gulped.  
"But we won't."  
"How?" Asked Percy  
"Just trust me." Said annabethShe kissed him on the cheek and went to her room to let him think.

Percy's POV

"I'm finally going to get to fight Luke again. Percy smiled. His adrenalin spiked as the thought about how great it would be to kick his ass.  
And rescue Thalia he thought. He just remembered he hadn't proclaimed his love to her. Wow that'll be hard... How can I tell her after what's happened between annabeth and me?

I guess I'll have to choose one of them. But how will I know? "He pondered

Percy went to bed his head full of questions, and preparing for the great battle, that would determine his, and many many other's fates. Wow, was he nervous.

* * *

Well that seemed a little short to me but hey; it was a little more "up" than my other chapters. Anyway, who will Percy choose? And what will happen to annabeth, will thalia succeed? Find out in the next shocking chapter of "Luke's Revenge and Percy's love"

and why do i keep thinking P O V stands for Personal Optive Visions?

Wow, I sound like an AD… anyway. I'll post it up after I get some reviews… however many they will be. THANKS, DEATHHAWK  
no wonder i thought it was short... i was under 700 words.! well i promise the next one will be over 700 words. maybe over 900 if you're lucky. now DEATHHAWK


	6. The Second Battle

Crap! Zeus is pissed off at me. Or about something or other. I write this is with close lightning and BOOMING thunder. It sounds like a mile away...  
Well I figured this may calm him. Oh, don't forget that rain. Flash flood most likely.

Well here it is chapter five.

* * *

**Chapter five, the second battle**

Percy and Annabeth were nearing the island. Percy had Riptide out. And Annabeth had her Yankees cap out.

Percy docked the boat in the sea, and said "It might be best if we go underwater." Annabeth nodded. "Grab my hand and we will go under." Percy and Annabeth held hands "ONE, TWO, THREE!" they yelled jumping underwater.

Annabeth was enjoying the sights while Percy concentrated on finding the island.  
he had to stop a little ways off, to make sure he was at the right place, he was and he sped along faster than ever.  
They could see it now.  
Because they were on it.

A tropical beach lined the sandy shore. there was a clump of palm trees next to them. and in the middle, a large rock formation that dominated the isle. Luke and Thalia pulled a sneak attack. They leaped out from the clump of palm trees, luckily Annabeth was invisible and was behind Luke and Thalia. She got a running start and bowled them over, while Percy uncapped Riptide.

The two warriors stood up, and Thalia stared at Annabeth, now visible.

"YOU" she screamed pointing to Annabeth she lunged at Annabeth while Annabeth stepped aside.

Percy blinked.

Annabeth blinked.

Then Luke struck Percy, or rather tried to. Percy quickly slashed Backbiter out of Luke's hands.

An oceanic storm was brewing. Luke's sword was now moved farther away, and Percy was armed.  
"I ought to kill you now" Percy said  
"then do it" Luke said  
He held up riptide, only to be knocked down by Thalia.  
The storm got worse; the wind picked up, mist and rain was spraying everywhere  
"A hurricane" yelled Thalia.  
Now it was Percy.

"You're a fool Luke! This may be you're island, but I'm too powerful here!"  
"Oh really" replied Luke, reaching for his pockets. "Then take this!"  
He pulled three orbs from his pocket and launched them at Percy.  
Percy held up his shield and tried to run but they followed him.  
When they got close enough they exploded, knocking Percy down.  
Then he was netted.

He was far away from the ocean now, losing his powers.  
Luke stepped on him. "Not so powerful now are we?"Luke retrieved his sword, "Backbiter" and kicked Percy  
He held up Backbiter.  
And brought it down.

It struck flesh.

A nearby pelican had come over and took the hit.  
Percy thanked his father Poseidon.  
And he answered.

Thalia ran at Luke and knocked him over once again, he lost backbiter.  
"I TRUSTED YOU?!" you were about to kill Percy!" Thalia shot at Luke.  
"...uh..." Luke stammered, Annabeth helped Percy up. The hurricane was still going.  
Thalia screamed at Luke, "You never cared about me! I told you what I wanted!"  
Percy and Annabeth were watching with no idea what was going on.  
Luke said" you're an idiot Thalia, to think you would really get in throne with me! HA!"  
She pushed him over, once he stood up.  
"URAHH" screamed Thalia, turning around to face her friends.  
"Can we go now?" she asked  
But all Percy and Annabeth did was blink and stare.  
"What?-oh yeah lets." Percy said, breaking his trance.

The three half-bloods went back in the water, but before they stepped in and said "Poseidon, you know what has and is happening, please do not harm thalia while she is in the water, _for now._  
The hurricane stopped as if to say "yes"  
Percy rushed them all back and when they got on, Thalia ran for the bathroom.  
"HOLD ON!" she yelled.

She came out and they started to talk.  
"Well... that was... incredible..."  
"Yeah, you single handedly beat Luke!" added Annabeth  
"Well, I just yelled at him, I didn't fight him like Percy did," said Thalia  
Emphasizing the Percy part.  
Well, I'm just glad were all okay.

Then an Iris message appears in the water. Complete blackness dominates the vision. A voice says, "A death of someone close is coming."

* * *

Wow, good enough cliffhanger? That should get some reviews, if nothing will. So who dies? And why?  
Find out in the (actually) shocking chapter of "Luke's Revenge and Percy's Love!" 

When I wrote about the- basically, when I wrote something about poised, it rained harder or thunder crackled. It's died down now, but a brisk storm dwells. Well, review to get the next chapter, I really like reviews (me and almost every other author) I thought that was a decent chapter, considering I just woke up.

NOW

Just...click...that...BUTTON! V

**\.../**

**..V**

**.RIGHT.V.THERE.**


	7. Until Death Do Us Part

After some MAJOR editing, here is the revamped version.

* * *

**Until Death do us Part.**

After the iris from gods knows who, the teenage trio decided what to do next.  
"I suppose we should go back to camp." Said Annabeth  
" I agree. But Chiron and Mr. D are going to be really mad after what we did…." said percy

"Stop being such a wimp, seaweed brain." Said Annabeth  
"Yeah, I'm still here…." Said Thalia  
"What, oh hey Thalia, when did you get there?"wonderd percy out loud.  
Thalia punched Percy square in the face."  
"So, what did you guys do to get Chiron mad?" asked thalia

Annabeth answerd "well, Percy and I ran away from camp, to come rescue you."

"Oh, I can't thank you guys enough for that." said Thalia reluctantly.  
Percy looked shocked and yelled "we rescued you?!?!"  
Annabeth turned away from Percy.

"Anyway, what are we going to do?"  
"Hobey ho- I am is a pirate!" said percy wearily.  
"If you weren't our ticket back, I would punch you're lights out.."  
Percy looked scared.  
"well. I guess we better get back then..." And they set off for camp half blood.

Along the way, Percy was trying to get Thalia to listen to his new "Gwen Stefani" album Poor, album, it got thrown over the boat, and when that didn't work, she zapped it with lightning and THEN threw it overboard.  
When they arrived at camp half blood they went out to go see Chiron.  
Except for Percy. He went to go hide under his covers from the "big scary blob that was-going-to-eat-him."

When Annabeth and Thalia had "Convinced" Percy to come with them Chiron saw them, his eyes widened," WHERE THE $&! HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!"  
"Are you having PMS again Chiron?" whimpered Percy"  
NO!" Yelled Chiron" I'm not a girl! I am not even human!"  
"Anyway, where have you guys been?" Chiron said imapatiently.  
"Rescuing thalia of course" what did you think?" replied Annabeth.  
"oh, nothing.. but what has become of Luke"Chiron saide nervously.  
"well, we beat him but I don't know how long he will be gone"  
"Hmm" Chiron mused "I have some news to tell you guys..."  
"Grover is dead" Chiron said solemnly.

The news shocked all three heroes, especially Percy. his eye's began to tear up, as did thalia's and Annabeth's. "  
When…when is the funeral?" Percy asked. "Tomorrow" said Chiron  
Percy nodded and walked off to his cabin.  
"I hope he's okay, I'm going to go make sure" said Thalia She walked off to his cabin, Annabeth glaring sharply at her.

Thalia entered cabin three, and saw Percy sitting on his bed crying. "It's okay "said thalia trying to comfort him. NO IT'S NOT" screeched Percy, obviously in an emotional state. Thalia turned Percy's head to her "it's okay" she said, and leaned in to kiss him, When she was a bout to graze his lips, Annabeth walked in.

"Percy?"She said "oh... I'm obviously interrupting something here. She turned to leave, but Percy yelled "wait!" "You still don't love me?" asked Annabeth with venom "No, wait… well yes, but this isn't what it seems!" cried Percy "Right and I have an elfish grandmother who's younger than I am!" screamed Annabeth, storming off. Thalia continued, but Percy backed off. "No! I don't want to choose between you and Annabeth!

"It's okay Percy, Annabeth will be fine she's just jealous" Thalia said. "Well I care about her!" with that he walked out and searched for Annabeth "Annabeth! Wait up!" Percy called "Percy, I thought that maybe you would love me if I went with you to rescue Thalia," "And it worked." Replied Percy "But I saw you with thalia.. You were going to kiss."

"Percy smiled. I love her." Annabeth looked down. "But I love you too" "And I don't want to have to choose. It's hard enough, with Grover and all…"sighed Percy "It's okay. Go sleep maybe it will help. "Said Annabeth leaving "Alright, but one more thing." "What?"Questioned Annabeth

percy pulled her into a tight embrace. he leaned in, and kissed her passionatly.

* * *

Thanks for reading I'll update soon.

deathhawk


	8. Funeral For a Freind

his chapter might be a little different from the others, and it isnt as easy as it seems to write like this. _"darkness is infinate, it is the most powerfull force, and yet the weakest. a simple sentance can counquer it. that sentance is, "be who you are."-me_

**please note, there are many spelling and grammar mistakes here, i am in a rush and will update and fix, soon. **

_well here it is. the second to last chapter. i had a change of plan sorry.  
_

* * *

_-life is full of many confusing things, but one of the most confusing things is this, there is always more. always. me_

_- there are things in this world which are ment to be hidden, but when they are uncoverd, it brings pain, misery, tears, but most of all, happieness. me_

when Percy Jackson woke up he had hoped it all a bad dream.  
Percy came out of his cabin wearily, he had treid to sleep that night but he coulden't. His world was coming down on him and he couldent bear it.

The impact of grovers death was massive to him.  
percy still didn't accept it.  
he coulden't be alive if grover was, they shared a very unigue bond, an empathy link.if grover was truley dead, he would know it.  
he would know because he should be dead.

A blast of ice cold watrer shocked him, soaking him and freezing him to the bone.  
when Percy finished his shower, he went back to his cabin to get ready for the day.

grover's funeral was going to be at noon at it was 10:13 right now.  
After all his mornign rituals, percy went over to the mess hall for breakfast.he poked at his scrambled eggs and sauage, but he gave up and gave it to tyson who had come back for grovers funeral.  
Percy walked over to the lake and stared down at his reflection.

"I should be happy, I don't have to choose over the girls.""it's just that, i can't help thinking why I'm not dead." percy thought." I never sohuld have gone to rescue thalia!" percy was screaming to himself now. " I f I never resuced her... oh whats the use. grover would still be dead, and I wouldn't have thalia."  
percy threw a stone at his reflection, but instead of sending out rippless, it exploded.  
There stood Hermes.

"got a minute?" he asked.  
"sure."  
"Percy, you need to know something."  
"what? percy asked  
"it's about grover..." you see, he isn't exactly "dead".  
percy's ears perked up.  
just as Hermes was about to tell Percy his bit of info. his phone rang."uh-huh? okay... fine see yah. "" I gotta go kid. sorry about this ,I'll make it up to ya."  
""but what about grover?" percy pleaded  
"just wait.."

and he was gone, as quick as he came.  
percy checked his watch, it was now 11:45, they had been talking longer than he thought.  
he raced back to his cabin and put his tux on, and braces himself for what was bout to happen.  
on the ride over to the funeral, percy was staring out the window, deep in thought, no one moved or said anything.  
when they arrived, grovers box was hoisted up.

"y'all here for a mister grover?" asked a worker.  
"yes we are.""right this way," the worker replied pointing to the nly box being buried at the time.  
the group of Chiron, Thalia, Annabeth, And of course Percy, stood around his grave.  
percy gave a speech about grover, how he was his friend and had supported him. but all the workers heard was something about a guy who was clumsy, and a bad dancer.  
when he had finished, he stepped down from the platform.

a low, sad melody came up as a band began.  
a lone raven flew across the desolate sky. It landed in an abandoned building complex; its home. "At least it has a home to go back to". thought Percy, as the box was lowered down deeper and deeper.  
when the ceremony had finished, an emotinal percy said he needed to go to the bathroom.  
he walked up to a stall, turned the lock.. and there was someone sitting there.  
percy's eyes widend, dumbstruck "but... how?'" he asked the person.

sitting on the potty, was grover.  
"simple"he said" you just release."

* * *

haha, hope you enjoyed! sorry it took so long, i was busy. Don't expect an update soon unless you review!

DEATHHAWK


	9. Rise of the Dead

And here it is, the final installment. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
the full name of this chapter (V) Is NOT posted in the chapter selection as it is a spolier.

disclaimer: I don't own PJO. _  
_

* * *

**Rise of the Dead, the Return of Grover.**_  
_

_a low, sad melody came up as a band began.  
a lone raven flew across the desolate sky. It landed in an abandoned building complex; its home. "At least it has a home to go back to". thought Percy, as the box was lowered down deeper and deeper.  
When the ceremony had finished, an emotional percy said he needed to go to the bathroom.  
he walked up to a stall, turned the lock.. and there was someone sitting there.  
Percy's eyes widened, dumbstruck "but... how?'" he asked the person._

_sitting on the potty, was Grover.  
"simple" he said" you just release."_

Grover stood up wondering why Percy was drooling. "Are you okay..?"  
"what? Oh yeah. So, am I dead?" sighed percy.  
"Why would you be dead?" wondered Grover.  
"Because you are." Said percy, developing more drool.  
"You all right?" questioned Grover  
"didn't Hermes tell you?" asked Grover  
"no." replied Percy, blankly.  
Grover shook his head. "Great" he mumbled.  
"so. Well are the others outside?"  
"Yeah, do you want to meet them?"Grover waked towards the bathroom door, and stopped." You coming?" he asked.  
Grover and Percy ran out the door.

They walked over to Thalia Chiron and annabeth staring at them.  
Grover said "What do I have something in my teeth?"  
"you are dead… how?" annabeth thought-outloud.  
Grover replied "Well, lets go to camp. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Well, not the best ending ever. but stay tuned for the upcoming sequal to "Luke's Revenge and Percy's Love" it will be called (drum roll please)...

Diary of Grovers Travels.

Luke's Revenge and Percy's Love Part 2

Luke's Revenge and Percy's Love, the grover story.

choose which one you like the most and post it as a comment. I will name it the one that gets the most votes. 

It will tell grovers story why he isn't dead, and why the "hades" he was even assumed dead in the first place!


	10. Author Update

Hey It's deathhawk. I know that everyone's been waiting for the new fanfic. Sorry about that but I am postponing It. I am working on a new web series. And I have some stuff to sort out. Also I have camp. I may write the first chapter there. But I also have school coming up In a month so it may be a while. Add me to author alert so you know when it comes out!

The web series is going to be called "power" and Is about a teenage gamer's life.

It will be posted  there.

Thanks! (also If a rush of reviews happen I will write another chapter.)


	11. Author Update 2

Well, I'm discontuning my story.

I'll be writing fictionpress now.

I don't have a link to my fictionpress but thepen name is: Deathhawk (No 7 now, yay!)

Or you can email me at I will not be continueing my story. At all. Ever. But if you want, you can pick my story up where I left off, and explain grovers living-ness.

Bye.

I almost forgot, thank you to all of you who reviewd (Other than the guy who blantly flamed me...)

And thanks for reading!


End file.
